Destined
by Magic-Butterfly22
Summary: The girls go to the beach! What they weren't expecting was that they'd be sent on a quest to save another world full of unicorns, angels, vampires and other creatures and with the rrbs? Girls age 17 boys 18
1. Let's go to the beach!

**Hiya everyone! This is my longest story yet it's 2,066 words long! I wrote this when I had an random burst of inspiration just to warn you this story is gonna be really random, maybe... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Let's go to the Beach!

It was a warm, sunny morning in Townsville. The perfect weather to go to the beach! And that's just where the local superheroes of happy-go-Lucky Townsville were planning to go.

* * *

Buttercups POV

It was SUPER sunny today, and I mean really sunny, it was the perfect weather today so a thought came into my mind why not go to the beach?  
I ran or more like flew down stairs to go greet my sisters and the professor and also tell them about my awesome plan to go to the beach! When I came downstairs Bubbles was cooking my favourite! Chocolate pancakes with Bacon and lots en lots of Syrup! My mouth was full of drool by the time I grabbed my plate and sat down.

"Yum bubbles! What's the special occasion?"

"Before asking any questions do you mind wiping all that drool off you face? It's kind of disturbing to look at all that saliva coming out of your mouth" Blossom said, I just shrugged it off I was too happy to be mad at her now.

Bubbles giggled, "Well the special reason I made your favourite food today is that it's a thank you from me to you for teaching me how to cook!" Bubbles said in her usual cherry voice.

"Well if teaching you how to cook one lousy Recipe got me this kind of treatment, I'll teach you how to cook anytime!" I said before chowing down on my heavenly breakfast.

Bubbles was a good cook but not as good as me. One day being the trouble maker I am I broke a bunch of rules like no swearing in the house and don't bully your sisters so professor put me on dish duty. But he also made me make the rest of our meals for the week. I was so good at cooking that it even surprised me! A week turned into a month and so on. Now I make us dinner everyday not breakfast or lunch since I'm usually still in bed at those times. But bubbles still makes the best pancakes and Bacon, it's just _perfection._

"Now Buttercup remember your manners" professor said.

" Oh Ya! Thanks for the food and something else I'm supposed to say!" I said before I started eating my food again, which did I say was heavenly delicious?

Sign " what am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me happy and fed" I said In between bites.

Professor smiled.

"So what are we going to do today girls?" Blossom said while eating.

"Hmm I don't know Blossom? Um why don't we go to the park it's really warm and sunny today." Bubbles suggested.

"That sounds like a-" was all Blossom could say before I cut her off. "Horrible idea!" " We should go to the BEACH!" " the cool wonderful, relaxing beach" " Oh and Bubbles can I have seconds?"

"That sounds like fun! Can we go professor?" Bubbles asked sweetly. "And yes Buttercup I made an extra batch for you, its on the table."

"Hmm... I don't know girls it is very nice outside but..."

"But what?" I asked a little annoyed that he didn't think this was the perfect day to go to the beach as I did.

"Well won't there be a lot of boys there...and plus I won't be able to watch you, I have a lot work at the lab today." Professor stated lamely.

"Yea girls not that I mind going to the beach today but we haven't even prepared or anything also you two still haven't finished your summer homework."

Is she serious?!

"Don't worry I have everything under control! We're superheroes and not to mention we have superpowers! We can get everything ready in two second flat! And also Blossom it's July! We still have like 2 months left until school starts we'll finish it I promise!" "And professor if one boy lays eyes on us I'll pummel them flat, and about you not being able to watch us, we're not baby's anymore we can take care of ourselves! Not trying to point anything out but we are seventeen year-old superpowered teens! I said very loudly and fast. (And by they way I was crossing my fingers when I said we'd finish our homework.)

"Fine... I'll let you girls go but no bikinis or anything like that you'll have to wear proper clothes."

"Yes professor we promise!" (Again crossing fingers.)

"Ok I'll do the dishes you girls go and get ready."

"Yes professor!" Me, Blossom and Bubbles said and flew upstairs to get ready for our amazing day at the beach!

* * *

Bubbles POV

YAY! We're going to the beach! Last time we went I had a blast! Me Buttercup and Blossom had so much fun! We played in the water and I talked to a lot of the sea creatures that live there! If your wondering how I can talk to animals there's an easy simple answer. My superpowers! I can understand any language French, Spanish, Latin, dog, squirrel you name it. I wonder if we're inviting any friends? And where are we going? I mean which beach? I guess I'll find out later but for now I have to choose my Bikini! I know the professor said we couldn't wear bikinis but I saw Buttercup cross her fingers while promising. So technically we are allowed! But seriously we are seventeen we should be allowed to wear anything we want unless its slutty. I search through my giant walk-in closet in my room. We don't share the same rooms anymore. Thought I kinda miss sharing rooms with my sisters but I'm fine with it. Blossoms room is next to professor, Buttercups next to Blossom and my room is next to Buttercup's. My room has the biggest closet, Blossoms has the biggest bookshelf and Buttercups room has her own personal washroom. I finally find the perfect one! It's a Blue bikini with cute little sailboats and waves. It has a pretty design on the back of it.** ( I have a picture of it I made the design up check my profile if you want to see it.) **Finally I'm ready I pack a few things sunscreen for me and my sisters since I know Buttercup won't pack some and Blossom doesn't have any. Sunglasses, a umbrella, beach towel, two more pairs of clothing and some other stuff. "Now that that's done I'll go help my sisters" I say and fly to my sisters room.

* * *

Blossom POV

The beach huh? Sounds like fun! I could finish reading my novel by the shore and watch the waves crash against the sandy beach! This is going to be really fun, I just know it but I'm having a feeling something will go wrong... It's probably nothing maybe I might fall into the water or something. Whenever I get a bad feeling something always goes wrong. The last time I had this feeling Bubbles got seriously injured in a battle with some villains. She was in the hospital for awhile, I think two or three days? That's a lot for us since we are super humans our injures heal 10x as fast as an normal person. But the thing is I'm also getting a feeling something good will happen, weird huh? Oh well it probably won't be that bad. I get my stuff ready. I pack a big yellow sun hat with a pretty pink flower, pink sunglasses, a extra pair of clothes and a few books. Now that that's done I have to pick my swimsuit. I'll be wearing a bikini because I know for a fact that Buttercup wasn't planning on keeping that promise to professor even thought that is wrong, I kinda want to really wear one. I mean not to show off or anything I just think their cute en all! I have 3 different swimsuits. One is pink with light blue flowers all over, next a white one with pink polka dots and last a full pink swimsuit. I think I'll let bubbles decide after all she is the fashion expert from the three of us. Just then Bubbles comes bursting in them room! Perfect timing!

"Blossom I'm here to help!"

"Hey Bubbles what should I wear?"

"Hmm" Bubbles studies the swimsuits.

"I think you should wear this one!"

"The flowers are really cute and would look really good on you also the pink of this swimsuit will totally bring out the pretty pink of your eyes!" Of course you can always rely on Bubbles in an fashion crisis!

"Thanks Bubbles I'll go get changed!"

"Your welcome Bloss. Remember to wear your other clothes on top so the professor doest find out."

" Yea I know."

I change and boy do I look good. Overtop I wear a mid sleeve white shirt and a cute pink Capri. "Let's go Bubbles before Buttercup wears something horrible again" Bubbles giggles. "Yea!" We fly into Buttercups room seeing that she... Actually put on something decent?

* * *

Buttercups POV

Yes! We're going to the beach! I have so many things planned! This is totally going to be an awesome trip! I know my gut is telling me. Either that or it wants more pancakes. Anyways I get some necessary stuff I'll need. First a packet of water balloons, a beach ball, volleyball, goggles, towels, my iPod and some other stuff. I start getting ready. By getting ready I mean picking my swimsuit. I think I'll wear something nice today. Something that'll surprise even my sisters. I go through my closet and look through my swimwear. I keep looking until I find the perfect suit. It's a light green bikini with nice leave designs on it. Truthfully saying I think it's pretty cute. I have a girly side to but I try not to show it. Bubbles got the swimsuit for me last Summer I haven't worn it ever. It's perfect but of course I would never admit that. I change into my swimsuit and put my clothes on top. Perfect now all I need to do is pack the lunches! I'm about to open the door when Blossom opens it for me. She uses her x-ray vision and looked at my swimsuit. You can change the x-Ray vision to see how far deep you want to see, you could see what you wanted like your bones and stuff but I don't know much about it if you really want to know ask Blossom.

"Wow Buttercup you look... Nice". I roll my eyes.

"Yay! Your wearing the swimsuit I picked out for you!"

"Ya, ya let's go make our lunches" I say and walk out the door and into the kitchen.

* * *

Bubbles POV

We pack our lunches. We put burgers,sandwiches and stuff like that and some vegi burgers for me. I don't eat meat, it's cruel and mean to animals but I can still cook with them as long as it doesn't look like the animal. I'm also ok with other people eating it, I mean its their choice. Once we're done we put the stuff in the trunk and sit inside the car. Sure we could fly there but professor likes driving us and Blossom says we shouldn't abuse our powers. Buttercup sits in the back with me and Blossom sits in front with professor. As we leave the drive way I look out the window, for some reason I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen...

* * *

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will have the Rowdy-ruff boys! Should I make it into a romance story? The other action will still be in the story. Anyways Review~**


	2. The Rrbs! or The adventure starts

**Hey! I updated and faster than I thought! I will usually update this story around Saturday, and thanks for reviewing! When you review it makes me want to publish my stories faster so the more reviews the faster the stories will be published! If you've read my other store does he love me? I haven't updated yet because I didn't know what to write as the last chapter and i was busy writing this do now ill update/finish the other story, I hope... Last i love butch your review made me laugh several times! XD I'm sorry but they cant be vamps cause first that would change the whole story line and second vamps and sunlight don't mix so I don't think the Ppgs would meet them at the sunny beach, thought it will be romance. Traditional pairings.**

**Buttercup: Shesh hurry up with the authors note its so long, and does this mean i'll be paired with butch...again?**  
**Me: yup!**  
**Bubbles: Yay!**  
**Me: Someones happy to be paired. :)**  
**Bubbles: Blushes the color of blossoms bow.**  
**Me: On with the show OR story! Whatever you want to call it!**

* * *

Chapter: 2 The Darkling or The adventure starts

Buttercup POV

I was listening to the top 10 songs on my I-pod. Blossom was reading some book and Bubbles was looking out the window, watching the scenery. 45 minutes had passed already. And I was getting Bored! With a capital B.

"Professor how much longer!?"

"Oh, don't worry Buttercup we're almost there, just a few more minutes."

Bubbles looks up from the window. "Yay! So we're almost there!" No duh.

"Yes we're almost there." Professor says.

"I can't wait! I'm going to swim then visit the pretty forest they have right next to there!"

"What forest?" I ask.

"You know the one right next to the beach haven't you seen it? We went last year, and did you know it's said to be enchanted~!"

"Enchanted my ass."

"Language!" Blossom says finally looking up from her book.

"Ya,ya"

"It's true that place is special, people who've gone into the forest say that they saw unicorns and other enchanted creatures."

"Yea right. That's unreal." I say.

"It may sound like nonsense but still isn't it interesting?" Blossom says.

"Yes, quite. But it is scientifically impossible for creatures such such those to live or exist." Professor says joining in on the conversation.

"Yea, but still" Bubbles says with an dreamy look in eyes.

A few moments of silence pass. So I break it. "Are we there yet?" I ask again.

"Yes, Buttercup we're here." Professor says.

"Yes!" I yell and jump out of the car. I open the trunk and grab our stuff. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bubbles laughed and Blossom just started giving me a lecture about waiting until the car fully stops until get out. Not like I care, I am _super_, superhuman. Blossom takes her bag and Bubbles takes her own. Professor says his good byes and leaves. We start heading for the entrance. Excited for our fun day at the beach!

* * *

Brick POV

"So what are going to do first! Surfing, swimming, pranking people!" Butch scream/yells.

"Dude we just got here, chill" I say.

Butch dragged us to the beach today. He said that we never go anywhere and that we HAVE to go. After I said no he keep pestering me until I finally reached my ignore Butch limit and said yes. We called our friend Blake, he owns this place, well his dad does. His dad is an pretty rich after all he does _own_ this place. How we became friends I have no idea, all I know is it involved a taco and food fight. After we called him we grabbed some stuff and flew here.

"So what are we going to do now guys?" Blade asked.

"I'm going to go swim." Boomer says.

"Your no fun Boomer, hey Blake you want to go into the forest and trick people?" Butch says with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sure."

"And I thought you came here to stare at the girls" I said.

Butch looks at me and says "That's for later" and leaves with Blade. Idiot.

"So Brick what are you going to do?" Boomer asks looking at me.

"I'm just going to walk around I guess."

"Ok." Boomer says and leaves.

I start walking around wondering what to do now.

* * *

Blossom POV

We got inside the place without any difficultly at all. The man sitting in the security booth let us in right when he saw us. "Your the Powerpuff girls!"

"Yep" Buttercup answered.

"Go right in!"

"Thank you!"

After we got in Buttercup looked around. "I thought you said there was a forest here, cause I don't see no forest!"

"Well Buttercup it's over there in that direction" Bubbles says and points to the opposite direction of the water.

"Shesh Buttercup you can see the forest from here!" I say surprised at my sister for not seeing something so close.

"Shut up!"

"Well l'm going to the forest anyone coming with me?"

"Wait I thought you came to swim?" Buttercup shrugs and says "Well yeah but really I just wanted to go to the beach and for some reason I really want to go to the forest. After all you guys were saying how mystical creature live there, I want to see for myself."

"Hm.. Ok I'll go do you want to come to Bubbles?"

"No, I'm going to go swim!"

"Ok, we'll meet you here later okay?"

"Ok!" Bubbles says and starts taking off her extra clothes.

"Bubbles you shouldn't do that!" Some boys start staring at Bubbles, Buttercup glares at them and they look away.

"Hm? Why not?" _Oh Bubbles..._

"Never-mind..."

"Ok! See you later! Bubbles says and runs off to the water.

"Ok Bloss let's go!" Buttercup says and we leave for the "_Enchanted_" forest.

* * *

Butch POV

Me and Blade we're walking through the forest looking for our next victim. We already pranked two people. One person was some middle aged guy who was looking at the scenery, we started spooking him by saying stuff like "why did you leave us?~ "why didn't you help us?"~ and other shit like that. He guy got so scared he shit his pants! Me and Blake laughed for what seemed like hours. The second was some couple they were walking through the forest holding hands. We got some water balloons and threw them at them they were soaked by the time we ran out of water balloons. Finally we found some more people two girls to be exact. One of the girls had shiny carrot red hair that stopped right under her ass and the other girl had raven colored hair up to her shoulders. Wait... raven colored hair and carrot red hair!? That's Blossom and Buttercup! I stop Blake from going any further.

"What's wrong dude?"

"Those girls are the Powerpuff girls, you know our once arch-enemies."

"Oh so those girls are the Powdery-puff girls you talk about. They're cuter in person."

"Not cool man."

Blake shrugs "whateves."

The girls were splashing each other in a pond I think. I couldn't help but notice that Buttercup was wearing a bikini the kind of girly one that Bubbles would wear. And boy did she look good in it. Then suddenly out of nowhere a giant black sea-serpent came out of the water behind buttercup. It looked like it was about to attack Buttercup! I don't have any idea why but I flew over to the serpent and beat the living crap out of it. After I was done it just dissolved and vanished out of thin air.

"Hey Butterbabe." I say getting the attention of Buttercup.

"Wait what just happened!? And who are you!?" Does she not recognize me?

"Aww did you forget me, how long has it been? 3 years?"

"Butch" Blossom says with a growl. At least she remembers.

"The one and only" I say with a smirk.

"Wait your Butch?" Buttercup says with an confused/shocked face.

"Shesh Buttercup have you gotten dumber or is it just me"

"It's just you" she says I growl.

"Well what are you doing here?"

"That's not how you should be talking to your saviour" I say.

"Saviour? Saviour from what?"

"Well duh the giant sea serpent"(dumB XD)

"I could have beaten it just fine without your help" Buttercup says angrily.

"Oh yeah well you looked like you were pretty helpless when it attacked you from behind!"

"Helpless! I am not helpless!"

"Umm guys, GUYS!" Blake yells.

"WHAT!" Me and Buttercup yell.

"You forgot to introduce me?" Blake says with an cheeky smile. I roll my eyes.

"God, sheesh. Fine I'll introduce you. This is Blake he's my friend"

"Hiya" Blake says while looking at Blossom. She blushes. Buttercup glares at Blake.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Blossom askes.

"We're here for the beach of course and I thought you were the smart one." Blossom growls and Blake chuckles.

"No duh idiot she means why your in the forest." Buttercup says. I growl.

"Me and Butch were pranking some people when-" Blake starts answering.

KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

Bubbles POV

I was swimming and talking to all the fishes! I was having so much fun! Thought it would have been funner with Blossom and Buttercup with but oh well. While I was swimming I thought I saw Boomer. I did a double take and he was gone. It must of been my imagination. The truth is I kinda had a small crush on Boomer, ever since we were kids. But I try not to tell anyone, I mean I haven't seen him for like five years. I think I'm going crazy. I continued swimming, while I was swimming I heard a voice.

"Come here my child" The voice was gentle and soothing.

"Who, who's there?" I say a little frightened. _I am really going crazy..._

"Do not worry, I am over here."

After that the voice disappeared and I was sucked into a whirlpool. Before I blacked out I heard the voice again. "Do not worry you are safe with me."

* * *

Buttercup POV

KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! We heard a scream and quickly turned our heads in the direction of the voice. "What was that!?"

"It was obviously someone's scream." Blake says. I glare at him.

"Hurry guys we have to help that person!" Blossom yells. We fly off in the direction of the voice, with Blake being carried by Butch. When we get there we see a pretty girl with long jet black hair about to be killed by a horrible black creature that looked like a human, but with claws. I swoop down next to the creature and punch it as hard as I can. It looked confused for an moment but then gets up and glares at me. I get ready to give it another punch when Butch comes down and eye-beams the creature! I mean this was my battle he can't just interfere! I kick the creature and Butch punches it. We keep hitting it until it dissolves like the black sea serpent thing Butch fought. Blossom helps the mystery girl up.

"Are you alright?" Blossom askes.

"Yes, thank you." She says.

"Who are you?" Blake askes.

"Me?" The girl askes.

"Well duh, who else." Blake's says.

The girl glares at him and answers "I'm Blaze for your information."

"Blaze who?" Blossom askes.

"You want my full name or something? If you do it's Blaze Azure Opal, weird name right." Really weird, who names their child azure? No offence to the people who are. Thought then again Utonium.

"Well nice to meet you Blaze I'm Blossom Utonium and this is my sister Buttercup Utonium." Blossom gestures to me.

"Yo." I say.

"And these are, our... Friends Butch and Blake."

"Since when are we your fri-"Blake elbows Butch in the stomach.

"Hi."

"What were those things?" I ask.

"Oh well... Those things... They well-"

"Well what are they!?" Butch screams. Impatient much.

"Fine I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone else." She says.

"That monster thing you fought was an dark creature from my...I mean another world."

"Another world!?" Blossom says.

"Yep you heard me, another world. Look I'm sorry but I can't tell you anymore if you were the ones I was looking for then but-"

CRASH! We all look behind us and see another creature, but this time it is twice as big and twice as scary. And it looks angry.

* * *

Bubbles POV

I wake up and open my eyes. I start rubbing them and I look at my surroundings. It looks like I'm in an castle and under water! The weird thing is I can breath just fine. I stand up.

"So you are finally awake."

"Huh? Who's there?" I say a bit worried.

"Like I said before do not worry I am not your foe."

I look up, in front of me was a mermaid! She was the most beautiful mermaid I had ever seen! Not like I had seen a mermaid before but still. She had beautiful long wavy purple hair. Her tail was the most beautiful thing I had ever saw! There were so many different colours! Red orange green blue, some I didn't even know the name of! She laughed.

"Your eyes tell me you are very surprised."

"Well yes, I've never seen an mermaid before!"

"I bet you haven't. Not many mermaids come here since the waters in this world are so dirty."

"You mean there are more mermaids!"

"Oh yes of course my dear many, many more!"

"Um not go be rude or anything, but why am I here? I ask quietly.

"Oh yes I forgot! My name is Merlina, I am the queen of the mermaids."

"Queen of the mermaids!"

"Why yes my dear not all mermaids have tails as magnificent as mine."

"Well yeah, I guess so."

"Haha I guess you want to know why you were called here."

"Um yes, your highness."

"No need to be so formal, just call me by my name."

"Ok!" She seems nice.

"Ok, now I will tell you why you have been called. You were called here because my world needs your help." She says with seriousness in her tone.

"Your world? Why does it need my help?"

"An evil being has almost taken over my world and next it will go for yours. You and these other 7 are the-, i guess you could say chosen ones. You and the other 6 each control an element along with our princess. Each of you are needed to seal away Dargon and I'll let the princess tell you the rest." The mermaid shows an image of my sisters another girl and boy and... The rowdy ruff boys!? We'll not that I mind...

"Now child I shall activate your powers and teach you how to wield them."Wait what!

Merlina closes her eyes and does a small chant. My body glows an light blue and an symbol of an water drop appears on my head. After that she shows me how to do a few tricks and control my powers. My element is Water so my powers are water based. She tells me I have to practice each day and that as long as I practice my powers will grow stronger. Even thought I'm still a bit confused she says that the girl she showed me other wise known as the princess will answer my questions.

"Oh no!"

"What is it child?" "I've been gone for so long! My sisters must be so worried!"

"Do not worry time passes slower here, so it will be like you were only gone a few minutes."

"Really? Cool!"

"Now hurry your friends are in trouble."

"What!"

"Yes, you must save them."

"But how... How do I save them?"

"You will know when the time comes."

"Really!"

"I don't know, I just wanted to say that but don't worry the princess will help you."

"Ok." Merlina closes her eyes and brings her hands out I front of me. She says something in her language. Which I translate to May you stay safe on your journey. After that I black out again.

* * *

Brick POV

I was walking around the beach, talking to random people and soaking in the attention. After awhile I heard a scream, coming from the forest. **(He has super hearing so only he heard the scream).**

"Butch." What did he do this time? I run off into the forest since I don't want to attract unwanted attention. After I get inside the forest I start flying, searching for Butch and Blake.

* * *

Boomer POV

I saw Bubbles swimming a few minutes ago! Just to make sure it was her I got closer. She looked at me and does a double take. I had to dive under the water. When I surfaced, Bubbles was swimming very far away from everyone with an confused look on her face. Then she was sucked into the water! After 5 minutes I got worried so I started searching around the water but I couldn't seem to find her she didn't drown ether since I checked the ocean floor. Another 5 minutes passed and then she finally showed up, right in front of me. "

AAhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Hurry Boomer we have to go to the forest!"

"Wait why?!"

"We have to save our siblings!"

"Ok, wait how do you know they're in trouble!"

"I'll tell you on the way and stop shouting."

"Ok! I mean ok."

* * *

Blaze POV

What am I going to do! Whatever they do won't hurt the dark creature! They may have super powers but that won't help at all. They need the power of the elements to defeat that dark creature. Why did I drag someone else into this! If only I could use my powers! Then... Then I could defeat this dame commander without breaking a sweat. If only I had my crystal. Then my element powers would work in this world.

"Hey are you ok?" The red headed girl who I think was called Blossom askes.

"Yea I'm fine." I answer.

"What is that thing? And why does it keep trying to attack you? And why won't our powers work on it?" Wow she sure has a lot of questions.

"Hey can you hand me that sword?" The guy named Blake askes.

"Sure, knock yourself out" I say and throw him my makeshift sword. Hopefully he will.

"That was dangerous! Also my questions?" Blossom askes.

"Oh yeah...Bloss right?"

"Blossom."

"Ok, Bloss here are your answers. First that thing is the same as the other thing your sister and that guy fought. It's just in another form and it also is stronger then the other it's like a commander of those others. It keeps trying to hurt me because I'm, I'm someone that's a threat to its boss you could say. Last your powers won't work on it because only the power of one the elements can hurt it."

"Elements, dark creatures-"

"Blossom!" A girl with bright blonde hair calles out Blossoms name behind her is another blonde boy.

"Bubbles! What are you doing here!"

"Well-, hi I'm bubbles who are you?" The blonde girl called Bubbles takes out her hand and shakes mine hardly. When she touched my hand, I knew she was one of the ones I was looking for!

"Your-" We both said at the same time. we both laugh.

"So how do I save everyone!" She askes. That was quick.

"So you know how to use your powers!"

"Yep Merlina taught me!"

"Great! That makes my job way easier~" I say relieved that I don't have to explain and stuff cause that would be an pain.

"Ok so what do I do?"

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" We ignore her. "Concentrate you powers into a weapon or an whip or something."

"Ok" she closes her eyes and concentrates. She started creating an whip in her hands.

"I did it!" Blossom looks very surprised.

"Good now fight with it."

"But won't that hurt it?" She says in an worried sad voice. _Seriously!?_

"Nope it's evil and made of dark matter, the dark kind. So it won't hurt it at all. Also keep concentrating your power and kind of build it up and then when your ready let it all out and that will finish the creature."

"Ok, I think I get it!" She says and runs off to help the others.

"What was that all about!?" Blossom says.

"Don't worry I'll tell you later." I say

After me and Blossom watch the battle Bubbles does what she was told and concentrates and lets out her power it makes an giant wave come out and finally destroy the darkling, darkling that's a good name for them, I'm such a genius! The darkling dissolves and disappeares. Bubbles and the others come up to me.

"What were those things?!" Butch askes.

"Creatures created of dark matter, not the space kind the dark kind. Oh and I made a name for them, from now on they're going to be called Darklings!"

"Ok. But why do they keep attacking you?" Blossom askes while crossing her hands.

"Well that's classified unless your like Bubbles and wield on of the elements." I say.

"Oh, yea I forgot! All 6 of us wield one of the elements!" Bubbles says excitedly.

"Really! Wait how do you know?"

"Merlina told me well more like showed me." She says. Yes! This makes my job way easier!

"Great! Now I can tell you all but only once we get to my world."

"Wait your world?" Blake says confused.

"Yep my world. And since your an idiot that means that we're going to another world." Blake glares at me.

"Wait we can't go to your world! And how can we trust you, we barely met! Also we can't just leave Townsville unguarded!" Blossom says clearly confused and mad.

"For once I agree with you Bloss." Buttercup says.

"Look you have to go with me whether you like it or not. And if not you'll be forced to go and then if you really don't want to go on this quest you'll have to do a very painful ceremony that will extract your powers but leave you gravely ill." I say in an serious tone. Which by the way I'm lying I'm just a great actor. I look at all of they seem convinced except the Blake guy he looks like he knows I'm lying. Nah he doesn't know.

"Anyways Blossom and Buttercup your the Powerpuff girls right? Those darkling will first destroy my world then go after yours and you won't be able to defeat them you saw how the black hair boy and Buttercup tried to defeat that thing and couldn't." I say.

"Damit! Fuck! What were those things!" Some red head with an backwards baseball cap comes next to us.

"There you guys are! You know how long I've been looking for you? You're here to Boomer?" The red head looks at Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles, but mostly Blossom.

"Blossom?" He says surprised. "Wait will someone explain to him everything cause I'm not." I say before he starts blubbering questions like Blossom.

Blake starts telling the guy whose name Blossom says is Brick about everything that happened and he just soakes everything in unlike Blossom who askes a million questions.

"Ok I think I get it..."

"But what's in it for us?" He askes looking at me.

"Well if this world be destroyed isn't enough well you'll become more powerful and you" I say looking at Blake."Will have powers like your friends."

"Tempting." Blake says. "I'm in."

"What!" Brick and Butch say. The blonde still hasn't said anything he's just been looking at Bubbles. Oh. I mentally smile this will be interesting later on.

"Why!" Butch says.

"Well first of all I'll have powers second I'll be spending time with some lovely ladies and third what else is they're to do?" He's kinda funny, but still a jackass.

"I'll go to then" the blonde one says. Good one more left.

"Hmm I agree with Blake I'll go to just so I can annoy Buttercup." He says smiling at her well kinda a smile and a smirk, a wait it's still smirk. She growls.

"Ahh fine I'll go to then" he says.

"Wait you can't go unless you wield one of the seven elements." I say.

"But he wasiIn The image Merlina showed me." Bubbles says.

"Are you sure?" I say confused weren't there only six elements others could have? She nods.

"Fine." "Well this went way easier than planned and that's a good thing! Now let's go to my world." I say.

"How are we going to get there?" Buttercup askes.

"Through a portal, I'll make but it will only last 30 seconds so let's hurry." I say and say a small spell that I was taught and a portal appeared in front of me.

"Well ready guys?"Blossoms says. They nod.

Everyone lines up and starts going though the portal I made. "Well everyone welcome to a world made from hopes and dreams, one with angels, unicorns and other creatures welcome to... !

* * *

**Soo how was it awesome, amazing, outstanding, disgusting? Review and tell me! Oh yea where it says welcome to that means that you the reader get to pick the name of this mystical land! you got one week and the minimum number of names you can list are... 5 unless you have some really awesome names then you can list more! Anyways why Brick is so late in the scene is that there was a bunch of Darklings and he had to fight them all to get there...poor Brick. Anyways to make up for his short show up, ill try to put in his POV more! Also whose POV should I do first when they enter the "mystical" land? Ps: Blaze is pretty much me and the random things i think of while writing...like the darkling thing I thought of it so I put in her POV what I was thinking...Please Review~**

**Butch: Your author notes are so long~**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Brick: I'm fine with it as long as you put in more me.**

**Me: Brick made his first appearance in an author note. "claps." Brick bows.**

* * *

**Word count: 4,555**


	3. Alenticia or Bubbles

**Sorry. That's all I can say I've been gone for like a century. Actually this sorry was on hiatus, but I couldn't get the fact that actually people read this story of mine and reviewed! I mean I hate it when an writer doesn't release the next chapter and I couldn't bear to let you guys go through that. So sorry. If you read my other story the hearts desire you'll know a bit about how my writhing device broke and that I was gone on a two month trip and now I have EXAMs! But summer break is coming and I'll be sure to update more often and again sorry and enjoy!**

**OH YEAH ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER. Sweetnessandtarts Pointed out that I called Blake Blade, sorry! I reread it and noticed that I mixed him up with Bunnys counterpart from The Heart Desire my other story :( oops! Oh well.**

**Brick: pathetic...**

**Me: I know I'm sorry!**

**Brick: Yoube been gone for like a year! We can't forgive someone like you.**

**Me: So sorrrrry! I'll make a chapter just for you!**

**Brick: That'll do.**

**Butch: What about us!?**

* * *

Everyone lines up and starts going through the portal I made. "Well everyone welcome to a world made from hopes and dreams, one with Angels, unicorns and other creatures, welcome to... Alenticia!

* * *

Chapter 3 Alenticia Or Bubbles

* * *

Bubbles POV

Alenticia! Me and the rest of the gang walked through the portal, our new friend Blaze made. Well more like fell. The minute my foot stepped into the portal, I started falling! Luckily I had a soft landing.

"Ouch..." I looked down and saw that I had fell on Boomer, my face turned completely red. I quickly got down from ontop of him "oh, oh sorry!" I apologized. Boomer looked up at me and smiled, "it's okay, you weren't that heavy." He said making me blush even more.

"Well you are! Get off of me Boomer!" Butch yelled from underneath Boomer. Boomer was ontop of Butch who was ontop of Brick who looked like he was pain! " Do you need any help?" I ask politely holding out my hand.

"No need I'll get up by my-" Boomer says before getting cut off by Blossom and Buttercup falling on top of him. "Ouch! What the fuck!" Buttercup yells, getting a glare from Blossom. By now Brick looked like he died. "Coming down!" "No, no more!" Butch pleaded.

Just then Blaze fell from atop landing swiftly on the grass beside the pile of people. "Woah guess I did something wrong." She says looking at my sisters and the rowdyruff boys, I giggle. "Guess you did." Wait if everyone is here, where's the black haired boy, Blake? I look around then notice him.

He had a stick and was poking Brick! "Hey dude, are you still alive?" He said while snickering. That's mean! Well it is a bit funny...

"Bubbles can you help me get down?" Blossom asks and I nod my head happily. "Sure!" I help Blossom down and Buttercup hops off by herself. After that an worn out Boomer gets off and then Butch tumbles off Brick who was laying really still. I hope he's not dead...

Just then Brick grabs Blake's arm and throws him down! "Yes I am you dumbass" he says and stands up. "Come on I was only teasing~" he says still laughing. "Whatever." Brick says and starts brushing himself off. Just then I notice that none off them were wearing shirts! They all had solid 6 no 8 packs? Is that even possible? My face turns completely red, they all,actually looked pretty good...well I mean from the last time I saw them, which was 5 no 3 years ago?

"Hey Bubbles what's wrong your face is all red?" Blossom questions and I shake my head. "N-Nothing Bloss just a little hot that's it!" Blossom looks at me with a confused expression but doesn't say anything more.

"Hey Butterfly! What have you been eating? Who feel like you weight as mu-" Butch starts but gets jabbed by Buttercup in the stomach, ouch! "What's with the stupid fucking nickname and what the fuck I don't weight that much!" Buttercup yells. " Ouch you sure pack a punch Butterbabe!" Butch says getting a series of punches and kicks from Buttercup but dodging them all.

"Um guys..?" I start but am left unanswered. I start to look around at my surroundings, and Wow it was pretty! There were flowers everywhere where we were standing and the tress around us looked like they came out of a picture book! Shiny, perfect and most off all sparkly! The sky shimmered a bright blue! But.. Off in the distance I could see a faded grey cracking sky. " What's that?" I say and point to the grey sky.

Blaze who was laughing at Buttercup and Butch turns towards me and..frowns. "Ha,ha so you noticed? That's, well that's the problem, I guess?" She says and I stare at her confused. Blossom cuts in " the problem?" Everyone was listening in by now.

"Yep the problem, he reason why you guys were called here. My world..this world is breaking. Dragon the guy I mentioned...he caused this, he made this beautiful world shatter, crumble!" By now Blaze's eyes where watering, tears threatening to fall. Just then Butch and Blake come over and both put there arms over her shoulder.

"Why down in the dumps?" " Now that we're here everything is going to be alright!" They yell making Blaze smile a bit. She then points at all of us. "First of all, why are you guys all naked?"

Everyone stops what they're doing, and then burst out laughing. Me and Blossom blush red. I look over at Boomer and notice that he's looking at me too, making me blush even harder. I look away. Buttercup gets up from her laughing riot and walks up to Blaze. "That, that was hilarious! Yeah, but we when to the beach swimming that's why..." Buttercup explains to Blaze.

"Okay, well that makes more sense." She says giggling a bit. Just then Blake comes up to me and takes my hand. "I've got to say, you look very nice in that swim suit." He says making my already red face heat up somehow even more. Boomer comes up to Blake and and punches him playfully on the shoulder. "Come on now, it isn't the time for that." "Haha guess you're right." They both walk over to Butch and Brick, Boomer stealing a quick glance at me... Well this is going to be quite the adventure.

* * *

**Gosh some of your reviews are so cute!**

**This chapter is actually quite short isn't it...don't worry though that'll just mean there will be more chapters! I guess cause I felt weird doing someone else's POV after that...Your reviewing really helps me write guys, so keep on doing that. And have you heard...**

**THEY MIGHT BRING THE PPG's BACK! Watch the Dance pants revolution? I think that's what it's called episode, there are a few flaws and I don't really like the girls new designs much but it's still funny so be sure to check it out!**

**Also next chapter will be out June 30 ish? I know ten days is a lot but at least it's for sure unless something happens to me! I don't want to leave you hanging again...**

**Bubbles: Why do you keep staring at me Boomer?**

**Boomer: Why do you keep staring at _me_?**

**Bubbles: No reason!**

**Boomer: ...**

**...Well I hope you enjoyed and**

**Review~**


	4. Explaining and more explaining

**This chapter was released a bit earlier than expected! I hope you enjoy it, but it's more like an explain action chapter so it may be a bit boring...Well at least you won't be amazingly confused later, so enjoy!**

**Brick: The amount of info given this chapter is a lot yo process...**

**Me: I know sorry! You and Blossom will probably be able to handle it but the others...**

**Others: Hey!**

**Brick: Anyways what about that chapter of my own?**

**Me: Oh that...I'll get to it...eventually...**

**Brick: Eventually!?**

* * *

Chapter 4 Explaining and more explaining...

* * *

Blossom POV

Me, my sisters, the Rowdyruff Boys and their friend were now in...another world. It was really confusing me. _Another world?_ How is that possible? Well I didn't let it get to me, I always only believed in things with a scientific explanation. But I always liked thinking things like this existed...and now I know they did.

The boys were talking among themselves, how could they accept all this, especially Brick! I thought he was the smart one. Oh, well, I don't trust them anyways...hopefully they won't get in our way. I walk up to the girl who brought us here...Blaze was it?

"Um...I have a few questions." I say to her. She nods her head, "Figures. Well I'm not going to explain this twice so I want all of you guys to get together!" She shouts and the boys walk over to us. We all make a circle and then listen to Blaze.

"First I'll explain what the problem is. This is my world, Alenticia, well that's just the name of this half, the other half, the dark half is called Kalenja." She says. "Dark half?" Blake asks and she nods. "Yup dark half, you know, zombies, witches, deamons, they all live in Kalenja. Angels, Unicorns, Divine spirits, they live here in Alenticia. This world is also called Earth but it's spelt Erth" She explains, I guess that makes sense.

"Though they aren't evil, evil, just a bit mischievous(The people from Kalenja). In your world they're all evil things, the reason for that is that sometimes creatures from this world get into yours, some of them, mostly people from Kalenja go berserk there, I dunno the specifics but that's why your world knows so much of ours. Sometimes even people from yours come into here...well that's the jist of that." She says sounding like she doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Well back to the problem. Alenticia and Kalenja are being taken over, by Dargon the ruler of Kalenja. He's kinda like a generic final boss in video games." She explains. "You play video games?" Boomer asks and she nods. "I'm not restricted to only things here in Alenticia, I sometimes go over to your world without telling my mom or to Kalenja. They have video games there, that's so not fair! There's none here.." She pouts. "Wait aren't we getting off topic!?"

"That's kinda your fault." Brick says and she frowns. "Well now no interruptions! This is suppose to be an explanation chap- time!" Chap? "Well to sum it all up quickly. Bad guy want to rule the world, he's taken over most of Kalenja, and most of them are going along with his plans. Well he is the ruler and all. He now plans to take over Alenticia by breaking the balance between the two regions and your world, that explains the cracking sky, he doesn't realize it but he's actually destroying this world!" She explains to us quickly.

"What happens if he succeeds?" I ask her. "If he succeeds, the balance will be broken and this world will be destroyed and without anywhere else to go, everyone from this world will go back to your world probably and then your worlds balance will be broken again and then fire explosions and death for everyone!" She says to in one huge breath. "Man it's like I'm teaching a history class."

"Again?" Blake says and Blaze rolls her eyes. "I guess you guys don't know this too. _Once apon a time_, Earth and Erth were connected, were one. Then one day because of the balance of the world being disturbed half of the residents of Earth, mainly the magical ones decided to go away to another world they had created with their powers, Erth. Leaving the none magical ones there. This restored the balance of the two worlds and also explains why they are forever connected and that why a disturbance in this world will cause a disturbance in your world. "

This is a lot to take in..."Ahhh, it feels like I'm back in my history class!" Butch yells holding his hands over his head. "_I know right!?_" Buttercup says a little too excited. "I usually sleep through class so.." Buttercup then notices that's she's actually making a decent conversation with Butch and shuts up.

"I guess that also explains why you guys have powers, and others on your world. Some of the magical power was still left on Earth just in different forms. Oh and you-" she stops midway. "Us what?" I ask and she shakes her head, "I'll tell you later."

Brick then speaks up. "Then why are we here?" "Oh that." She says. "I forgot that. Well a long time ago, one of the creators of Erth decided that if ever in peril this world will find 7, but now I guess 8 heroes. These heroes will come from either Earth or Erth and once they come to Erth they will seek out the keepers of the powers, one of them is Merlina." Blaze says looking at Bubbles.

"These keepers will unlock the powers hidden within you which will allow you to harness the powers of an element, Bubbles is water I guess. With these powers, you will be able to defeat the special Darklings Dargon sends. The small ones are able to be defeated with normal attacks, the special ones like the one Bubbles defeated are only beatable by the powers of elements. It's like a Pokemon game, normal type moves won't work on a dark type." She explains.

"So we need to go on a quest, unlock your powers, defeat Dargon and then restore peace to the world!" She concludes. "Finally that was such a long explanation!" Buttercup shouts. "It was, but at least we won't be confused, and the thing about unicorns being here, is that really true!?" Bubbles squeals. "Hm, hm yep! You'll probably get to see a few on your journey." She says to Bubbles making her squeal in delight.

"Oh yeah, I'm glad I brought these." She puts down the small black backpack she was carrying, and takes out 6 dark green cloaks, and gives it to us, leaving me with none. She then takes off her own cloak and hands it to me. She was wearing a pain white tee shirt, with simple dark blue jeans."You'll be needing this." She says. "How did you fit all that into that small bag!?" Buttercup asks astonished. "It's a magical item, this world is full of amazing things, this is just one of the many things you can find here." She says smiling.

"Well put those on then we'll be heading out to town, to buy stuff, I don't think you guys can fight monsters wearing that." She says and we all put on the cloaks she handed us. "What about you?" I ask and she smiles. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, no one will be able to recognize me like this." I look up at her confused but don't ask her anything, I was still processing the info that she had gave us before.

"Well now that that's done, are you willing to go?" She asks. "What do you mean?" Boomer asks. "Well I lied about the whole thing about becoming gravely ill." Blake grunts. "I think if it really gets down to it, you can just transfer your powers to someone who is pure and willing! I think, you'd have to ask my mom." She tells us. "Are you sure you know what your doing?" I ask worried. "Don't worry about it, I bet everything will turn out fine! Well, maybe." _Well that isn't reassuring_.

"Well are you?" She asked us again. Bubbles nods her head, followed by Boomer, then Blake then Butch and Buttercup and then Brick shrugs his shoulders as if to say whatever. "I want to see some unicorns, and I don't want anything in this beautiful place getting destroyed!" Bubbles says with enthusiasm. "I get to hang out with some lovely girls and get powers, why wouldn't I?" Blake says. "Well if your going..." Boomer mumbles to no one. "Ummm, well I don't have anything else to do, plus Bubbles is going, so I'm in." Buttercup states. "I want a magical item, and I get to destroy stuff." Butch says nodding his head. "Whatever, I'll go since we'll get stronger, right?" He asks and Blaze nods her head. She then looks at me.

"Well..I just can't leave Bubbles and Buttercup with you guys. And I don't want our world to get destroyed, so of course. Time is slower here right?" I ask her and she pauses. "...of course." "What with that pause?" I ask her suspicious. "Nothing! Nothing, time really is slower here!" She confirms to me worried that I wouldn't join. "Well which way are we going?" Butch asks and Blaze points forward.

"North." She says and then Butch gets on his tippy toes, as if trying to fly. "What are you doing Butch?" Brick asked him. "What? Why isn't it working? I'm trying to fly!" He exclaims. "Oh right about that..." Blaze cuts in.

"Your powers probably won't work here..."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**There the end of the explaination! Most chapters will only be one POV I guess. The journey starts now! Promise chapters in the future will be more exciting! The next chapter will probably be Butch's POV, even thought it could be anyone's really..**

**Brick: What about me?**

**Me: I forgot**

**Brick: Really?**

**Me: Sorry next time for sure...maybe...**

**Brick: _Really..?_**

**The next chapter will be out in the 15 probably...**

_**Review~**_


End file.
